Fallen
by WilerSoap09
Summary: Shizuko was different, she knew that. Everyone else seemed to know that too. Growing up Shizuko always thought that because she was different then no one would ever love her, they certainly hadn't then. Will she ever realize? Or will she forever remain one of the Fallen. Fem Naru (Shizuko) Kushina/Minato Alive, Reverse Harem, maybe Yaoi if I feel like it... probably
1. Prologue

Even as a child Shizuko Uzumaki knew she was different, why else would her family ignore her?

Who were her family? Well, her father was the yellow flash Minato Namikaze and the Yondamie Hokage. He was an average 6' 2" man with a slightly broad flame and tightly packed muscles. His bright yellow hair framed his face and was not unlike Shizuko's although she was more of a bright blonde that a striking yellow but they framed their face the same way.

Her mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the flaming red habenaro, the red death, and the last Uzumaki (Well used to be). She had flaming red hair that was about the same length as Shizuko's. Kushina was 5' 8" and had striking violet eyes, Shizuko had more of a purplish color but they were close enought. Shizuko also had her mother's round face and slight frame.

Lastly was her twin brother and her opposite, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. He was heir to the Uzumaki's and the Namikaze's (Although Shizuko was older by a few minuets). He had short bright red hair like his mother, an angular face like his father, and sky blue eyes that twinkled. Shizuko knew from experience that she had her father's intellegent and clam demeanor while Menma had their mother's fiesty and tempermental personality, also her temper but yeah.

Now, back to why Shizuko knew she was different. She knew for a fact that she hosted the Kyuubi no Kitsune and she was fine with that. She knew that her brother was a supposed 'Prophecy child' and she was fine with that.

So what was so wrong? Shizuko was ignored and locked out of the house constantly, it was if she didn't even exist and she wasn't okay with that.

Why? Being locked out of the house alone meant that she was a prime target for the avengers wanting to 'Finish what the Fourth started' and 'Kill the demon fox'. Now you can guess how Shizuko knows about the fox.

That was the very situation Shizuko found herself in now. The night was frigid as young 6 year old Shizuko darted through the streets, behind her a mob was formed. The average mob was mostly civilians with a few ninja every now and then, this one had higher ranking ninja she could tell.

They also were carrying torches, shit. A kunai whizzed by her head as she turned sharply into an alleyway, so they were armed, double shit. Her lungs burned and her legs ached as she pushed them beyond their limit.

Realizing said alleyway was a dead end, Shizuko began climbing the back wall. It was made of bricks and wasn't too high, if she could just get to the top then... Uh oh.

A hand grabbed her long hair roughly, tearing her from the wall and tossing her small frame to the ground with as much force as they could muster. Shizuko heard her head crack loudly against the stones on the hard dirt floor of the alley. All air rushed from her lungs leaving her gasping for breath.

A boot pressed against her chest, this one was holding a torch. The man looked disgusting, yellow teeth giving her a crooked grin. The torchlight illuminated her face making the fear plainly visible.

The next thing Shizuko knew was her head snapping back roughly from it's slightly tilted position, her jaw hurt and her mouth tasted like copper.

Minuets seemed like hours as the mob surrounded her, beating her till she was barely alive. How she was conscious at all was confusing.

*Slice* There goes a knife, or kunai, slicing her skin. Were they going to skin her alive?

*Snap* That was a bone wasn't it? Or four but who was counting?

*Screaming* Was that her? She couldn't tell.

*Swish* Her hair? Why would they cut her hair? Oh wait, that's blood from her neck isn't it?

*Sting* Were they stabbing her? Something was in her stomach, that's for sure. Wait... who was crying?

Evenutally the obscenities they yelled became blurred, she couldn't see straight, was she seeing at all? What was the buzzing sound? The salt from her own tears burned her wounds.

It was easily hours before the crowd dispersed, bored of the no longer moving demon who just barely hung on to life.

The result was Shizuko not even being distinguishable as her own self. Turns out, yes, they did skin her alive or at least part of her arm and showing the muscle beneath. Bones protruded from her arms, legs, and a rib was clearly visible from her chest.

A kunai was imbeaded in her stomach, thankfully missing vital organs. Carved into her exposed chest was demon, although the mob was nice enough to cauterize the wound.

The girl's hair had turned crimson red from her own blood, which she was lying in. The coppery pool surround her, stinging her eyes and getting into her mouth but she didn't care.

Everything was numb for Shizuko and a thought floated through her mind.

 _'Maybe I deserve this'_ Then, everything went black.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **So, how'd I do? Gore isn't really my strong suit but I tried my best for the sake of this chapter.**

 **Also dat cliffhanger doe.**

 **=3**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

Shizuko woke confused and wet, why was she lying in water? Then the stench hit her, sewer she realized. Shizuko was then more confused, shouldn't she be dead? Why was she in a sewer of all places?

She went into a sitting position, surprised that she was uninjured despite was had occured earlier. Shizuko pondered these things for a moment before sighing and standing up.

Ringing out her bright orange dress the best she could, Shizuko stepped out of the water and started wandering. Maybe she would find an exit?

The sewer was definitely one of the worst she had been in. The yellowish bricks had brown stains on it and was growing mold, she was not going to touch that suspicous green slime. The water was more of a sludge and was nearly sold, she spied trash floating not to far away.

Water dripped from the grate above and she saw something odd, what were those pipes? Shizuko paused, wondering. There was a bright blue one, it nearly glowed and was the second largest with a bunch of smaller ones branching away. It felt warm, Shizuko noted as she pressed her hand on the nearest one.

The biggest was a burnt orange color with some dark reds and the occasional black speck. It sorta reminded her of a dark sunset, constantly moving and shifting. This one had only three large pipes, maybe four but she chouldn't see through the sludge. Shizuko pressed her hand onto one experimentally and yelped, that burned her. There was no physical burn mark but the feeling was the same.

Then there was the smallest, it was so thin she could hardly see it. It looked like a purplish bluish color. It felt cold and Shizuko could feel a chill crawling up her spine just by placing her hand there. This one remained the same size and ran through every crevasse in the bricks, it was deeping ingraned and seemed as though it was the only one turly meant to be there. The other two were at least somewhat raised from the walls, the red especially, but this one was just there.

Shizuko realized a moment too late as she slipped off the bricks and slid into hard metal bars, the loud clang echoed throughout the area and rust flew off and sprinkled over her.

An dark laughter echoed throughout the place, coming from behind the bars.

 **'So, this is the brat I got for a jailor? Pathetic'** The voice sounded deep and sorta masculine.

Shizuko couldn't stop chasing as a large fox came into view, it was over 50 feet tall and covered in crimson red fur. Nine large tails swished behind it, bright yellow eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Y-You're t-t-the Kyuubi, a-aren't yo-you?" Shizuko spoke for the first time in what was probably months, her voice shook on nearly every syllable . She couldn't believe it, the Kyubbi no Kitsune was right in front of her.

The fox laughed once more **'Who else would I be brat? Do you want a prize?'** Now that Shizuko thought about it, seeing a fox talk like a human was kind funny looking.

"H-Hey! I'm n-not a brat a-and I-I won't b-be t-tra-trashtalked by s-some s-st-stupid Fuzzball!" Shizuko prided herself in the fact her voice didn't shake too much and you could actually tell was she was saying through the stuttering.

 **'Grrr. Listen up brat, now is not the time to argue. Long story short, you. are. dying'** Kyuubi said with a huff **'While I would be perfectly fine with you dying and me being free, things don't work like that. If you die, I die, enought said. However, I can fix this'**

Shizuko opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, maybe she would hear the fluffball out for a bit. If only to live.

 **'Now listen up, the only way that I can make sure that we don't die would have some. . . repercussions. Should you actually agree to this you would become some what of a Hanyo, a half demon'**

Shizuko tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowed in confusion. "A-a Hanyo?"

 **'Yes, in a way you already have a dormant demon heritage just from me being sealed in you. That is purple chakra you see in the walls. By accepting this offer you would tear the seal, but only a little. Doing that will strengthen the demon heritage and activate it.'**

 **'Upon activating the technique you will go through a... change. I expect you to grow a few inches or so, but not much. Ears and tails would also grow, that's about as far as I would expect. Who knows what else could happen**.'

Shizuko went quiet, thinking everything she heard over for a moment. She could hardly believe what she was hearing, a way to live with only minor repercussions? Better than what she could hope.

 **'Of course, I understand if you don't want to-'** "I accept" the resolute tone in her voice surprised the Kyuubi. Her voice was nearly monotone, her purple eyes were cold and shone with a twinkle of intelligence she normally hid.

 **'Hahahahaha! I like you kit'** the fox grinned, he was lucky with this one. Wasn't he?

"Shizuko, call me Shizuko"

 **'Then it's Kurama, brat'**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Tada! Second chapter already! I'm proud of myself!**

 **Also, for the Male Harem. If there is anyone you want in it then put it in a review, maybe I'll have a poll or something! The few that will be in there for sure are:**

 **Kakashi**

 **Iruka**

 **Minato (even though that sound wrong it technically won't be incest)**

 **and**

 **Gaara**

 **Everyone else is up for debate should you want them in there! I'll add just about anyone, even women if that tickles your fancy ;P**


	3. Chapter 2

Shizuko groanded quitely, damp grass tickling at her nose, and birds chirped in the background. The sunlight broke through the tree canopy , covering the young girl in a warm glow.

Wait...grass? _'Where am I?_ ' Shizuko thought, her now pale blue eyes snapping open. Immediately she reget her decision to sit up, or move in general, as pain racked through her body. She nearly forgot about her wounds.

Giving her self a once over, Shizuko noted her changes. Her clothes were torn horribly and her left arm was horribly scarred, wait wasn't that the skinned one? Her ribs felt bruised instead of broken so that was good. Fluffy ears protruded from the top of her head and her human ears were gone. A long fluffy tail connected to her backside came into view, it was dark purple and almost black in some places with white tips.

 _'Guess Fuzzy was right'_

 **'As expected'**

The voice resonated through her ears, seemingly right nex to her yet no one was there. Kurama, she recongnized the voice belonging to, was speaking to Shizuko through thoughts apparently.

 _'There you are Fluffy! Where am I anyway?'_

 **'You're safe. Your subconscious has used my chakra to pull you to safety. I can't tell where you are thought'**

 _'That helps'_

 **'Don't sass me Kit. Unless you want harsher ''training'' '**

 _'Wait, wait, wait. You're training me?'_

 **'Why wouldn't I? If you die, I die. Might as well make you harder to kill'**

Shizuko smiled slightly, nodding her head. Glancing about her surrounded she saw never ending trees, the slight rush of a river filled her ears. She stood shakily, wincing slightly as she agravated her ankle.

 _'First things first, water shelter and food.'_ Shizuko cataloged what would be most important. Three day without water you can live, you can survive three weeks without food, but you can only survive three hours without a good shelter or some means of keeping warm.

Seeing as how it was relatively warm at the moment, water was her biggest priority. _'Time to find that stream'_ She thought, determined.

Shizuko followed the sound best she could, it took a few hours as she doubled back multiple times and nearly lost the sound once. Once she reached the river she was overjoyed, the day had gotten hot and humid. Shizuko was sweating heavily and her feet ached.

Falling to her knees, Shizuko eagrly drank the cold river water in her hands. Splashing it over her face and flopping down with a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, slowly drifting off. Her body ached and her chest hurt with each breath, she just needed rest.

The fox grumbled in her head **_'I didn't want to do this kit'_**. Then Shizuko yelped, her injuries healing quickly leaving only a dull strain behind. The chakra the fox pushed through made her feel unclean.

She pushed herself to her feet, shocked that she was now barely injured. _'What did you do to me?'_ Shizuko didn't know this was possible.

 **'I healed you, what do you think? Now, on to your training'**

 _'Now?!'_

 **'Yes now, 10 laps around this clearing. Don't run through the river, I want you to use the rocks. If you slip then I will add more to your next exercise'**

 _'But-'_

 **'Now buts, MOVE'**

Shizuko huffed, taking in a deep breath. Guess this is her home now. She jumped as Fluffy yelled at her to move again. Then she ran, the dull ache and stiffness in her joints made it hard to more.

This was going to be a long day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Remember, if you was anyone added to the Harem then just PM me. Okay?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! =3**

 **Current Harem:**

 **Haku**

 **Suigetsu**

 **Kakashi**

 **Iruka**

 **Minato (Sounds like incest but it's not)**

 **Garra**

 **Kiba**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Itachi**


	4. Chapter 3

It was early morning, the sun just visible in a beautiful sunrise. Even still the small clearing was dark, the canopy stopping most of the colors from being easily visible. However, they still danced over the river water in a beautiful colage of colors.

A young girl lay panting beside the river, her blonde hair plastered to her forehead and spreading out choppily around her. Garbed loosely in handmade fabrics and clothes, she was a sight to behold.

Her eyes were closed as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Much of her skin was showing leaving not much room to the imagination. Of course that would only apply to pedophiles since this young girl was only 11 years old. Yet still you could ignore that fact and admire the beauty of one Uzumaki-Namikaze Shizuko, although her 'parents' weren't really good parents she kept their last name but only for now. Part of her believed that they didn't notice her five year absence, maybe that was why no one had found her. Although another part of her, albiet alot smaller, believed that they have been looking for her and maybe just weren't able to find her in this foresty paradise of her's.

Yes, for the last 5 years this young girl had grown up in the wild. She hunted her own food, made her own clothes, and learned to just survive. Possibly better than any 'trained' Genin could hope to be able to. Then again, not many people were part demon with full demon mentors willing to help them and train them.

Speaking of training, Shizuko had learned many things in the past years. She could now fashion decent bows, arrows, and spears from her surroundings, how else would she hunt? Shizuko knew how to start a fire and cook meat without burning said meat or causing a forest fire. She could make clothes from animal furs and knew how to debone a fish, although she usually didn't. Shizuko even knew from memory many plants that could kill her and which were safe to eat, she could fish and was stealthy enough to sneak up on even the most alert of prey.

Of course, her survival skills weren't the only ones that had gotten better over the years. While she had no idea if her genjutsus worked since animals weren't really good test subjects her other skills were at least at Mid-Chūnin according to Fluffy and her Chakra control was Mid-Chūnin to High-Chūnin, good for her huge reserves, and that means she can do tree walking and water walking farely well. Ninjutsu repitore was limited to Henge, Kawarmi, Kage Bushin, and her Fox Fire techniques she could perform most of them withough smoke and little to no handsighns while nearly flawlessly incorperating then into her Taijutsu. Her Taijutsu was apparently one resevered mainly for demons according to Kura Chan, it involved mainly flexability and speed, it relied mainly on her claws to do serious damage. It also strongly used fients and trickery to syche out her opponet and catch them of gaurd. Her bow and arrow skill were good enough to shoot a squrril though the eye and she could use her makeshift spear reasonably well should she have to defend hersevles against say wolves, never mind the fact that wolves probably didn't live in these woods and a bear was more likely.

Shizuko groaned, clutching her head and blinking wearily. A small fox bounded towards her, licking her face and yipping excitedly. Shizuko smiled, giggling as the licking tickled "Ewww, good morning Kasai".

Kasai was a young kit that Shizuko had found injured in the woods. Out of the good of her own heart, and Kurama yelling at her, Shizuko ended up healing the young kitsune. Now she was Shizuko's best friend, she could even tell was Kasai was saying even though Shizuko didn't speak fox.

Their morning went as it had for the past few years. Bathe in the river, hunt a squirrl or two for breakfeast along with some berries, practice her aim a bit, and then maybe work on her taijutsu or her general workouts.

Things went as plan, almost, and she knew exactly how it went wrong. Shizuko had just finished breakfast and had grabbed her hand made bow when she heard a silent rustle. Immediately she jumped into the bushes, becoming one with the forest and the tree. Just then three figures landed in the small area she called home, three that she recongnized.

The first was a man with dark black hair and a weasle mask, he was about six feet tall she would guess. He had a sort of feminine build for a dude but who really cares. Itachi, definitely Itachi.

The next was a slightly smaller man at about five foot nine inches who had that more of a V shape build compared to Itachi's slightly feminine one. The sore thumb was the gravity defying silver hair, he wore a dog mask. This is Inu, she realized. _'What was his name again? Kakashi? That sounds about right'_ She thought to herself.

The last was a young woman standing at around five foot five. Her hair was long and purple. Her mask looked sorta like a cat with whisker marks. Shizuko hated whisker marks, they were her 'prized' birthmarks that just made her easier to spot. Shizuko didn't recognize this woman, was she new?

Shizuko listened intently to their conversation, curious as to why and more importantly how they got there.

"Are you positive the lead ends here Inu?"

"Yes, she must be around her somewhere"

"How do we even know she's alive?"

"I just know she is"

The cat Anbu remained relatively quiet throughout the conversation, silently looking about the clearing before landing on Shizuko's hiding spot. Shizuko went still, not even daring to breathe lest she give herself away. As the woman drew closer Shizuko began to shake.

"Guys, I think I found something" Cat called out to Itachi and Kakashi who immediately went over. Cat was not even five feet away when Shizuko bolted the other way, startling the three anbu. Then the chase was on.

Shizuko honestly lasted longer than she expected, between knowing these woods better, having more chakra, and having possibly even better endurance made her very hard for the three to catch no matter how hard they tried. Although they did have the high ground and Kakashi seemed very good at sniffing out her location whenever Shizuko tried to stop and take a break.

It was Itachi who finally grabbed her, handling her with two hands as she stared at him while shaking. Itachi stared intently at her, studying Shizuko without saying anything. That's when the others showed up, that's when Shizuko knew there was no way she was escaping.

Then, Itachi seemed surprised, disbelieving even. "Shizuko?" He asked, that set Kakashi off. "Is it really her? I told you she was alive! You didn't believe me!" Kakashi would've talked for longer had Cat now sent him a dangerous look.

Shizuko nodded, still shaking and wide eyed. "I am going to set you down, please do not run off" Itachi said calmly. Shizuko bit her lip and nodded, greatful when her feet touched the ground and she was able to take several steps back. "Can you speak?"

"Y-yes" Her voice broke, it was small and obviously not used very often. Which made sense since she usually talked to Kurama in her mind. Shizuko thanked Kami that Kasai was still hunting because things would have not gone this well if she was. Kakashi seemed ready to cry, relief filling him as he thanked Kami that his little Shizuko was alive. Cat just stood their, eerily quiet, it was really starting to creep Shizuko out.

"Shizuko, could we take you back to Konoha? You would be safer there and I could even take you in" Kakashi explained, edging closer. Shizuko shook, tears pooling in her eyes. Home? To Konoha? I mean sure, she might be able to live with Kakashi but at the same time she would have to deal with the villagers and her 'family', they really didn't deserve that title.

That's when they took notice of the ears and tail, that moment is also when Cat made her first move. "You're so cute!" She squealed, running forward and scratching Shizuko's fluffy ears. At first she stiffened at Cat's actions, then she slowly unfroze and started to purr.

"Can I keep her?" Cat asked excitedly, causing Shizuko to blush. "You're Shizuko right? Well now you're my Shi-chan!" Cat hugged her in a tight squeeze, Shizuko didn't know what to do. Kindness from others was not a thing she was very accoustemed to.

"You're coming with us! No one is taking you from me Shi-chan!" Cat's d'aww meter exploded as Shizuko tilted her head to the side slightly. Her ears twitching slightly and a finger on her cheek. It was too cute!

"Hmmm..." Shizuko seemed to think about it, weighing the pros and cons.

"Okay!" Shizuko smiled. Cat squealed and hugged her once more. Maybe living with these people won't be so bad, even if it is Konoha.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **How about that then? Thought I would do something different from what I've seen before.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Harem:**

 **Haku**

 **Zabuza**

 **Suigetsu**

 **Kakashi**

 **Iruka**

 **Minato**

 **Garra**

 **Kiba**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Itachi**

 **Neji**

 **If you want anyone else in the Harem then PM me or write it in a review! = 3**

 **3**


End file.
